


Of Titans and Pokemon

by John_TOH



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_TOH/pseuds/John_TOH
Summary: The desperate battle to stop Palkia and Dialga went horribly wrong, and they woke up in another world. A reality where Pokémon do not exist, and humanity is tormented by giant humanoids known as Titans. Can a Champion and his monsters allies help them, and find a way back home?





	1. Monsters in a Strange World

Pokémon. Creatures of unbelievable power and might, found in countless types and forms. They could be mankind's best friend or worst nightmare. In a world ruled by them, it was in our best interest to bond with these creatures, to understand and tame them for our own survival. After all, how could you hope to stop an angry monster that could burn down buildings with a simple Flamethrower, or destroy your town's entire infrastructure with an Earthquake attack? Luckily, most Pokemon are friendly towards humans. Or at the very least, they tolerate our existence. Had they truly wanted too, they could have wiped out mankind from the face of the earth long ago.

In short, they were the perfect weapons for war. Able to be bred, tamed, and trained for battle. Mankind's desire to seek power and control over the world allowed them to see the incredible potential all Pokemon have. It was that fatal flaw in our human nature that lead to so much suffering in my world. I cannot tell you how many wars or conflicts were cause by those abusing Pokemon for self gain, only that I wished none of those events had happened. Yet I suppose I would not be the man I am today without those trials, so perhaps it was all a bittersweet blessing in disguise.

Yet despite that, their are plenty of good Pokemon and humans in my world. Those who seek to maintain order and balance, and not let to world shatter into pieces. I know that better then most, as my team in I dominate that category. As the current champion of the Hoenn Region and member of the G-Men, safeguarding the world was in my job description, and my Pokemon team were happy to help and support me. I am so damn lucky to have them as my friends, and to have to privilege of being their trainer. I only wish that more of them had survived and could be here with me now. But I realized long ago that's the nature of the world, a beautiful sadness that sings throughout our lives, until our story one day comes to a close.

But I'm straying from the point of this journal, to tell you Eldians the truth about my world, my first home before the walls. I hope that this will inspire you in some way, and share whatever wisdom and experiences I've accumulated in my life before here.

It all started at the Spear Pillar upon Mount Coronet, located in the heart of the Sinnoh Region. It was there that I was forced to leave my home at 20 years old, cast into another world that I did not understand. A criminal organization named Team Galactic had dark plans for my world, to change it forever with the help of two God Pokemon: Palkia and Dialga. Both were ancient legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh lore, with unbelievable power held in their corporal forms. They had the respective abilities to bend space and time itself, to alter and destroy reality if they so chose. Under their damnable leader Cyrus, Team Galactic found a means to take control of the ancient monsters, forcing them to bend to their will. In a desperate race against time, my allies and I confronted them high upon that mountain. To protect our world and all we held dear, we faced a madman with two Gods under his control.

As you can probably guess, that is where my story in your world began.

"Wake up, Daniel," the voice of a fairy brushed his mind. His reply was a grunt, head aching with pain and fatigue. Fog clouded his mind, making it difficult to return back to the world. He just wanted to sleep, to rest until the agony passed away.

However his caretaker would not allow that to happen. He soon was able to open his eyes, the form of a familiar blue and white fairy seen above him. A dear friend he had raised since birth, who had saved his life countless times. Her white hand was outstretched with healing energy, careful tending to her master. It was Gardevoir, the embrace Pokemon, and the most loyal friend he could ever ask for.

"Gardevoir? What happened?" He groaned, the coppery taste of blood irritating his mouth.

"Relax. You hit your head when we fell. Let me heal you," The fairy soothingly replied. She did not open her mouth to speak, rather she projected her voice into his mind. Her incredible psychic power gave her many abilities, and her fairy typing only gave her much more potential. And it seemed that once again, Daniel was in her debt.

The pain quickly faded away under her care, wounds nourished and closed by her power. The pounding headache he held vanished, though his long black hair remained wet with blood. He was able to move his bruised limbs, pushing himself upright as he sat up. Looking around, he saw that they were in a field of wildflowers. It was beautiful scenery, but he did not recognize the area at all.

"Wait! Latias! Where is she?" Daniel urgently asked, eyes looking around in panic. His soon found his beloved dragon, heart sinking at the poor state she was in. The Eon Dragon was covered in wounds, curled up and unconscious. It was a testament to the battle she endured earlier, and he felt guilt that she had been harmed like this. It had been under his orders, after all. In that brutal battle against Palkia and Dialga, under the control of that damn Cyrus.

"She's okay, just exhausted. I'll heal her too," Gardevoir assured, floating over to heal to red and white dragon. "You know how tough she is, remember?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered with a smile, remembering all the battles they had experienced. When he first met Latias a year or so ago, she was timid and shy, unsure of herself and unwilling to fight. But under his training and care, she had blossomed into a devastating fighter. Latias kept her kind nature, but in battle she was a ruthless force who obliterated those in her path.

Thanks to the healing she had received, Latias began to stir again. Her amber eyes opened again, recognizing her fairy and human companion.

"Danny? Gardevoir? What hit me?" The dragon groaned through her telepathy. She shakily hovered herself off the ground, wincing at the bruises upon her body.

"Palkia and Dialga, remember? They blasted you to hell and back," Daniel grimaced, remembering that brutal battle.

"I'm sorry," Latias sadly whispered, lowering her head in shame. "I tried to stop them, I really did! But they were too powerful."

"It's not your fault, Latias. I know you gave it you're all," Daniel assured, walking forward and hugging the dragon with affection. As he embraced his beloved friend, he remembered that moment where everything had gone to hell.

Team Galactic was to blame for this. They were a terrorist organization that operated in the Sinnoh region, using Pokémon in their crimes and attacks against mankind. They started small, by stealing artifacts and valuables to fund their operation. But they quickly escalated their efforts and were soon kidnapping and murdering, disappearing as quickly as they struck.

It became clear that Team Galactic was an undeniable threat to the stability of the world. Thus, a strike force was swiftly formed in order to stop them and bring justice to the wicked. An elite team, composed of veteran soldiers, law enforcement, and Pokémon Champions. Daniel Thatch belonged to the latter of the assembled group, with Steven Stone, Cynthia Shirona, and Ash Ketchum. They were close friends and comrades from over the years, and one hell of a team when united.

They were able to track down Team Galactic at the Spear Pillar, upon Mount Coronet. They launched a counter attack to take down the evil organization once and for all. They blasted aside the enemy Pokémon and detained or killed the fanatic members in a race against time. The Champions soon found themselves upon the mountain summit, where the leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus, waited for them. But they were far too late. It was then that Palkia and Dialga appeared from nothingness, crossing from one dimension to another. Pokémon of such raw power, they were considered Gods in ancient legends. But now they were bound in strange red chains, under control of a madman. Daniel remembered the cold smile upon Cyrus's face at that moment. With the two massive dragon Gods of Time and Space at his side, Cyrus's dark desire was now a possible reality.

"You fools will not stand in my way! I will destroy this flawed world, and remake it with perfection! Try and stop me!"

In desperation, the four Champions sent out their trusted Pokémon to attack Palkia and Dialga. They could only hope to delay the Legendary monsters, not knowing how to free them from Cyrus's control. But their efforts were in vain. Palkia and Dialga tanked every hit and blasted back with countless times the power. Many of their Pokémon were severely injured, if not killed, in the conflict.

Despite being their enemy in that fight, Daniel could see the hesitation in Palkia and Dialga's attacks. There was pain in the dragon's eyes at being forced to fight against their will, and the agony when they slaughtered or maimed another Pokémon. They hated being controlled by that monster Cyrus, but they could not fully resist the red chains that enslaved them. There was no doubt in his mind that if Palkia and Dialga truly wanted them dead, none of them would have survived. They only witnessed a small taste of the God Pokémon's power.

Daniel's memory of that battle was blurred, but he remembered passing out as he was gravely injured by a stray attack. Looking down at his torn combat vest, he could see a nasty wound on his chest that had been healed shut, thanks to Gardevoir. He mentally voiced his gratitude toward the fairy, who gave him a soft smile in return.

"Gardevoir... what happened after I passed out? How did we end up in this field?" Daniel asked, his amber eyes meeting her blood red. The fairy gave him a sad look in reply, and he felt his heart clench in fear at her answer.

"We lost," the fairy said in a bitter tone, her pain all too viable. "I was one of the only Pokémon to survive, the others were dead or close to it." She closed her eyes at the memory, her grief shining through their bond.

"What about Steven, Cythina, and Ash? Are they all right?" Daniel asked, fear for their fate suffocating him.

"I don't know," Gardevoir admitted. shaking her head. "Latias fainted soon after you did. I moved you both back from the battle and tried to save you, but Palkia saw and fired upon us." The fairy looked utterly crushed at what she was about to say. Her red eyes looked away, filled with guilt. "That attack wasn't meant to kill us, rather it opened up a tear in reality. I tried to teleport us all to safety... but I failed. We fell through that portal, and landed here." Gardevoir finished, shame at her failure clear to see. Daniel felt his heart shatter at those words, realizing what she meant. They were in another dimension entirely, with no door to cross back over.

"Gardevoir..." Daniel whispered in sadness. Despite the pain he felt at this impossible situation, he walked over and embraced his fairy friend. "You stood against two Gods for my sake, and risked your life to save ours. I couldn't ask for anything more, it's thanks to you that Latias and I are still alive." Gardevoir looked at him in confusion, not understanding how Daniel could forgive her so easily.

"Yeah! You saved us, Gardevoir!" Latias said happily, floating over to give the fairy a big smile. "You're an amazing friend, don't blame yourself!"

"You two... thank you," Gardevoir smiled as she embraced her friends, tears falling from her eyes. Daniel relaxed in the warmth of his two loyal friends, glad he was lucky to have such amazing Pokémon at his side.

In truth, Daniel was terrified to be here in an unfamiliar world. To be so impossible far from his home and loved ones, with no clear way back. But with friends nearby, he would never be alone. And that feeling gave him the strength to carry on.

Steven, Cynthina, and Ash... he could only hope that they were still alive. Not knowing their fate was agonizing, but fear and doubt would not help them now. Daniel would go forward in this new land, and look for a way home, no matter how impossible it was.

But if Daniel ever saw that bastard Cyrus again, he would break his neck and strangle him to death. Slowly.

"It's been a long day, and the sun is setting," Daniel sighed, looking at the beautiful sky. At least some things were the same, even in this new world. He pulled out two Poké balls from his side bag. "You two should get some rest, I'll find us all some shelter and food for the night."

"Unacceptable," Gardevoir argued, giving him a stern look. "You have no idea what dangers exist in this world, we need to stay out so we can protect you." Daniel groaned at her overprotective nature.

"Gardevoir is right. Besides, I'm okay, really! Just a few scratches!" Latias insisted with a smile. But it was obvious to anyone she was in pain, far to stubborn to admit it.

"Latias," Daniel sighed and shook his head. "You were beaten up by two goddamn legendary Pokemon. You. Are. Not. Fine," Daniel sternly emphasized. Latias only huffed in annoyance at his concern.

"Then watch, and be amazed, mortal!" The Eon Dragon proclaimed, her body glowing as she used Recover. A few moments later her wounds and dried blood vanished, leaving clear unblemished skin behind. And that was only a taste of Latias's power, the power of a legendary Pokémon.

"Ah... right. I forgot you could do that," Daniel laughed. The eon dragon gave a smug smile in reply, flying around her companions lazily.

"Fear my power, you fools! Bow before me, or perish!" Latias demanded dramatically, eyes glowing red for added effect. Daniel couldn't help but laugh, recognizing her attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm very impressed!" Gardevoir clapped excitedly, sarcasm evident. Latias pouted at that reply.

"Aw, you're not fun, Gardevoir. You need to lighten up." Latias commented. She then floated closer to Daniel, nuzzling the man for affection, who happily returned it.

"You're right, I'm going to need both of you to help me. Are you well enough to fly, Latias?"

"I'm sore, but I can carry you just fine, dear Danny," the feathered dragon teased. "We'll fly until we find a good place to rest."

"Awesome. But we're going to need to find food and water. I left my bags at Mount Coronet." Daniel pointed out.

"Oh? And what about those bags lying over there?" Gardevoir proudly smiled as she pointed at them. Daniel was wide eyed as he saw his possessions lying nearby, realizing what his fairy friend was implying. She had managed to teleport them along as they fell through that void in reality!

"You're a lifesaver, Gardevoir!" Daniel praised, which the fairy giggled at. Not only did those bags contain his spare Pokémon, but also valuable supplies, tools, and resources! This would make their journey into the unknown significantly easier.

"Hey wait, do you two hear that?" Latias spoke up, her playful nature gone.

"Hear what?" Daniel and Gardevoir asked in confusion.

"Something is moving in the forest over there. We're not alone." Latias said grimly. "Whatever it is, it's massive!" Looking to the area Latias stared at intently, Daniel saw tree limbs snap aside as a monster from a nightmare appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Daniel shouted, eyes wide at the giant humanoid coming out of the forest. It was massive, many times taller that then human. Steam hissed from it's body, which was deformed and ugly. But the scariest thing about it was it's horrid face, twisted into a demented and unnatural smile that gave him chills. It looked at him with a sickening grin, breaking into a sprint as it ran towards him with hands ready to kill.

Without hesitation, the two Pokemon moved to protect their master. Whatever kindness they held immediately vanished, cold rage taking it's place. This strange creature was threatening their master and friend. For that, the punishment was death.

The monster cried out in agony as steaming blood flowed from head, it's mind tormented by Gardevoir's psychokinetic power, her red eyes glowing in anger. Latias quickly followed up with her dragon breath attack, white hot flames incinerating the humanoids face into ash. That should have been the end of the monster, so they were surprised when it ignored it's injuries and blindly lashed out with a giant hand. It's target was Daniel, who saw the attack coming and jumped sideways to avoid it.

"It's healing itself!" Latias announced, dodging the monsters next attack with ease. Gardevoir retaliated with her Moonblast attack, yet the monster shrugged it off and slammed it's fist down upon her. Luckily, the fairy teleported out of the way in time.

"Don't panic! Hit until it dies!" Daniel called out, trying to calm his own fear down. Searching their surroundings, he swore as several more of the hellish creatures came out of the forest. They were of varying sizes, but all stared at him with a hunger for flesh. If they were going up against so many, they needed more firepower. Luckily, he still had two fresh allies at his disposal.

"Aggron! Charizard! Standby for battle!" Daniel yelled, releasing two Pokeballs from his belt. Red light quickly materialized into two powerful monsters, hardened by countless battles and endless training. One was a huge dinosaur of living rock and steel, brutally strong and tough in every way. The other was an orange draconian beast with searing fire in its veins. Both were among his strongest Pokémon, and both were eager to battle anytime.

"Aggron! Use Earthquake! Charizard! Flamethrower! Kill these damn things!" Daniel cried out. The two powerful Pokémon were more than happy to follow that order.

The giants may have been massive, but their bodies couldn't resist such powerful attacks. Two of them screeched in agony as their bodies were incinerated by Charizard's fury, ashes scattering into the wind. Not one to be outdone, Aggron smashed his clawed hands into the ground with a roar, blasting the earth upwards with the force knocking the giants on their backs. But again, the giants got back up, their wounds healing with hissing steam. Even the ones horrible burned by Charizard kept moving.

"Why won't they die?" Gardevoir screamed in frustration, blasting the first giant again with yet another moonblast to the face. "They keep healing!"

"That doesn't matter! I'll rip them apart!" Aggron roared his battle cry. Despite his very heavy weight, the iron skin Pokémon moved with impressive speed toward the enemy. With brutal slashes, Aggron severed their feet from their legs, sending the monsters falling over him. Not giving them a chance to recover, the metal dinosaur jumped upon their backs. With a savage howl, Aggron tore the monsters neck out as he stuck it over and over. The monster cried in pain and fell silent, moving no more. Realizing that he had killed it, Aggron jumped upon the next one and repeated the same tactic. Sure enough, it died as well.

"The back of their necks! That's their weakness!" Aggron yelled out to his comrades, tackling another of the monsters and knocking it down.

"Aggron, you're amazing! I could kiss you!" Latias yelled out with joy. Now knowing how to kill the monsters, Latias combined her Steel Wing with her devastating speed. She was a red blur as she flew around the battlefield, slicing apart the monsters napes with ease. In only a few short seconds it was over, the remaining monsters falling over dead. The last one was killed by Charizard, who blasted it's neck apart with Dragon Pulse. Strangely the giants bodies began to dissolve into ash upon death, but Daniel couldn't care less about that.

"Thank God," Daniel panted with relief, his body shaking from adrenaline. "I owe you all my life."

"Why were you worried, silly? We weren't going to let you die," Latias teased. "Especially to those horrid things."

"They may have been tall, but their bodies were weak," Aggron grunted. "All the better, more kills for me."

"Is fighting all you think about, you brute?" Gardevoir scowled at the iron skin Pokemon. "If you actually grew a brain, I would be more impressed."

"Only the strong survive, Gardevoir. And I am far stronger than you. Don't forget that." Aggron threatened, letting out a metallic growl.

"Enough! Both of you," Daniel held his hands out to stop their argument. Despite his best efforts, some bad blood still lingered between Gardevoir and Aggron. They were both loyal friends of his, but recently they did not like each other at all currently. They would work together when he needed them to, but otherwise they barely tolerated each other. It was a pain to deal with, but both were far too stubborn to swallow their pride and reconcile.

"As much as your petty fighting amuses me, we have more pressing matters," Charizard pointed out, breathing out embers with a snort. "Where the hell are we? And what the hell were those ugly things?"

"Palkia sent us all to another world, thanks to that bastard Cyrus. As for what those things are, I guess they are inhabitants of this land," Daniel said grimly. "This complicates things."

"Those monsters aren't natural, I know what they are." Gardevoir whispered with a sigh, everyone looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Gardevoir?" Latias asked in confusion.

"I looked into the mind of one of them before it died, and I saw some faint memories. These things are called Titans, and they were once humans." The fairy whispered grimly. The group looked at her in horror at that reveal, unease gripping them.

"So these Titans are... mutated humans?" Daniel asked in a disturbed voice. That explained while their body structure somewhat, though their forms were hideous and unnaturally large.

"Yes. That's the bad news. But that means that there are humans in this world. Perhaps they can help us." Gardevoir suggested. "It's a long shot, but it's better then waiting out here for no reason."

"Then we now have a path to follow," Daniel decided, looking to his friends with resolve. "We'll find the humans who live in the world, and get some damn answers. From there, we'll look for a way home."

"Sounds good," rumbled Charizard, the other Pokémon voiced agreement to the plan. Daniel returned Gardevoir, Aggron, and Charizard to their Pokeballs, securing them safely in his side pouch. He then walked up to Latias, a determined smile which the Eon dragon returned.

"Come on, Latias. It's time to fly."


	2. CHapter 2

Daniel loved flying, especially upon Latias. Holding onto the Eon Dragon while she lazily soared through the sky was one of his greatest joys. Feeling the cold wind's caress as the world below passed them by, with the warm sunset painting the clouds. All his cares and worries vanishes when they soared the boundless heavens.

However that beautiful image was tainted by the Titans far down below. The giant humanoids infested the land with countless numbers, a stain upon the earth. They were unnatural monsters, hell spawn that should never have existed. But knowing that they were once human, Daniel couldn't help but pity them. The only cure for their tragic fate was death.

As they flew above, Daniel witnessed the proof that humans once inhabited this land. There were desolate villages and houses, crop fields long left unattended, and countless forsaken belongings upon the earth. No doubt the Titans had attacked this area, destroying the lives that once called this place home. But if there were any survivors, where would they be now?

"Latias, what have you found so far?" Daniel called out. He trusted in the Eon Dragon's senses, which were far greater than his own.

"This place has been abandoned for years, not a soul in sight." Latias grimly answered. "I haven't seen any Pokémon either, so I guess we never existed in this false world."

"All the more reason to find a way back home." Daniel sighed in exhaustion. "I just hope everyone else is still alive."

"Danny... I don't think it's possible for us to go back," Latias admitted, despair creeping into her voice. "Unless you know a God who has control over dimensions, we're stuck here... forever."

"Hey, don't say such silly things," Daniel rubbed her feathered neck soothingly. "Hope is half the battle. No matter what it takes, we'll find a way back. I promise."

"But even if it's possible, it could take an eternity to find. I'm immortal, and you're not," Latias pointed out, hanging her head in sadness. "One day you'll die, and I'll be alone again."

"I have plenty of life left yet," Daniel assured, a sly grin forming. "Besides, I've noticed that you and Latios have been getting very close lately. I bet anything you two have been mating." He teased.

"T-that's none of your business!" Latias huffed, a blush betraying her emotions. "Do you want me to drop you?"

"Nah, you like me to much to do that," Daniel grinned, scratching a certain area of her neck that Latias sigh in content. "Latios will watch over you long after I'm gone. You two can soar the heavens together, with hatchlings at your side. A family of dragons, ruling the sky until the end of time."

"Yeah... that would be nice," Latias said dreamily, a smile on her face. "Though if we do have babies, I'm making you their slave."

"Hey, come on! That's not fair!" Daniel laughed. "What if I don't want to play babysitter?"

"Oh yes you do! It's been decided!" Latias insisted. "I'm the boss, so do what I say, mortal!"

"Hah, we'll see about that!" Daniel laughed. As he watched this world from above, he reflected on how lucky he was to have Latias on his team. Many Pokémon trainers could only dream of having a legendary at their side, much less one as powerful at Latias, the Eon Dragon. His talks with Latias were always a pleasure, thanks to her playful nature and keen intellect. She knew how to make him laugh, or raise his spirits when he felt the weight of the world. She was a true friend to him, despite the short amount of time they'd known each other.

"Danny! Look ahead of us!" Latias cried out, interrupting his reflections. "It's a wall! A big one!" Looking up, Daniel's amber eyes widened at the massive construct that dominated the landscape. A mighty barrier that towered over the trees, far taller than any of those Titans he had seen. It stretched out for an impossible distance, disappearing into the distant horizon.

"Damn, that's impressive," Daniel whispered, a relived grin appearing on his face. A structure like this could only mean one thing: civilization.

"There are humans in there, I can sense them!" Latias cheerfully said, confirming his suspicions.

"Well then, let's go say hello!" Daniel grinned. Latias cried in agreement, soaring over the wall, and down toward their next step in this unknown world.

The last shards of sunlight faded from the sky as Latias landed them near a forest beyond the massive wall. A tired Daniel got off, throwing his supplies down and stretching his sore body. He would have loved to collapse on the ground here and sleep. But he was rather hungry, and had companions to tend to. So Daniel began to release his Pokémon from their capsules, beams of red light illuminating the darkness as they appeared.

The familiar forms of Gardevoir, Aggron, and Charizard materialized first. They inspected the surrounding area for danger, relaxing immediately when none was found. Each of them was a battle hardened Pokémon, very well trained with countless victories to their names. They had proven their value time and time again, and Daniel trusted them unconditionally.

"I take it we've found safety?" Gardevoir asked, staring up at the massive wall in wonder.

"For now, yes." Daniel casually answered. "There are humans in this area, surrounded by this wall."

"For protection against those Titans," Aggron summarized. "Not that I blame them, you humans are rather fragile."

"Well, we're not made of metal armor," Daniel dryly commented. Aggron actually barked a laugh at that statement.

"Interesting. I take it we're going to rest here?" Charizard rumbled.

"Why yes. Us and all of the team," Daniel smiled fondly, grabbing several Pokéballs from his bag. Being a Champion had it's benefits, like being allowed to carry more then six Pokémon on hand. And thus, they had backup in this strange world. Daniel released the Pokéballs, red light shining bright as the monsters materialized.

The first to appear was his starter Pokémon, Sceptile, a large bipedal reptile with yellow eyes. It's body was primarily green, with razor sharp leaves on it's forearms and a long leaf covered tail. Along it's back were two rows of yellow nodules, bursting with nutrients that could revive any plant life. Sceptile thrived in forest environments, able climb trees or jump incredibly high with ease.

The next was his Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. She was a white humanoid ghost, every breath chilling the air with bitter cold. Her face was covered in purple markings, with blue decorating her hollow body, which was tied with what appeared to be a large red ribbon. Two large ice crystals pointed from her head, glowing blue eyes completing her appearance. She giggled at Daniel, floating around the air without a care.

Then an Alolan Vulpix came out, a small white fox with many bushy tails. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent, a large tuft of fur on her head. The ice vixen yipped in excitement, running over to Daniel and jumping at him for attention.

"Whoa! Easy girl!" Daniel laughed, petting her with affection. Vulpix purred in content, letting the man rub her belly as she rolled on the ground playfully. Despite being an ice type, her fur was surprisingly warm to the touch. She was only a few months old, and thus his youngest Pokémon.

"There is one more," Latias reminded, impatiently waiting for him to be released.

"I know," Daniel said fondly, grabbing the last Pokéball from his side. "Come on out, old friend." In a burst of red light, his final Pokémon was revealed. It was a Latios, an Eon dragon, like Latias was. The first Legendary Pokémon Daniel had met, and without a doubt, a true friend and ally.

Daniel owed so much to this blue psychic dragon. The mental bond he shared with Latios allowed Daniel to understand any Pokémon's speech, one of many benefits to their partnership. It was thanks to Latios that Daniel had won the Hoenn League, many years ago. He only revealed Latios to the world in the final rounds, it's power and speed overwhelming his shocked opponents. It was just the ace he needed to secure victory that day, which had led Daniel down the path to becoming Champion of the Hoenn Region. Latios had helped him achieve his dream that day, and Daniel would be forever grateful because of that.

But the was the Latios of the past. Now the Eon Dragon was a shadow of his former self, slowly healing from horrific injuries. One of Latios's wings was severely maimed, heavily wrapped in a splint. What was left of it at least. One of his red eyes was forever closed, a violent scar running down through it. There were several bandaged wounds on his body, infected and oozing pus, a testament to the brutal battle he had experienced several weeks prior.

But despite his pain, Latios refused to be broken. The dragon held his head up high, unwilling to surrender to despair. Truth be told, Latios was only with them because Daniel trusted no one else to look after him. Thanks to that, Latios was with them on this unwanted journey.

"Latios, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked, taking out some medical supplies from his pack.

"Sore... but I'm slowly getting better," Latios winced. "Poison still lingers in my wounds." The blue dragon painfully floated over to Latias, who gave him an affectionate lick and embrace. At an unspoken command, Gardevoir moved over to aid Latios. She and Latias combined Heal Pulse on Latios's wounds, soothing the pain that burdened him. Daniel stepped to help as well, carefully removing the tainted bandages from his draconic friend. He then removed his black gloves, cleaned his hands, and opened a jar of medical salve.

"I take it you know our situation?" Daniel asked, gently applying the substance to Latios's wounds.

"Gardevoir explained the situation to me," Latios sighed in relief. "That we're in a new world entirely... that terrifies me." The dragon admitted.

"For now, yes. But we won't be here forever," Daniel promised. "Getting back is only a matter of time."

"I hope you're right," Latios sighed. "I don't want to be trapped here, so far from home."

"Even if it does come to that, at least we'll be together," Latias assured, nuzzling him affectionately, which Latios happily returned.

"Very touching, but we have work to do." Aggron grunted, stretching his metal joints idly as looked towards Daniel in expectation.

"Quite right, big guy." Daniel agreed, sealing the salve jar and cleaning his hands. Pulling his fingerless gloves back on, Daniel began to hand out orders to his team. "Charizard, we're going to need some meat. Hunt whatever you can find, but avoid being seen if possible."

"As you wish," Charizard rumbled. Spreading his powerful wings, the orange draconic beast swiftly took off into the night sky, his flame licked tail fading into the distance. Daniel then took an empty satchel from his pack, which he handed over to Sceptile.

"Sceptile, I know you're tired, but we need whatever edible berries and plants you can find." The grass type silently nodded, disappearing into the forest with remarkable speed. "Frostlass, I want you to keep watch for the night. Let us know if anyone comes nearby." The frost ghost chimed in understanding, floating away as she vanished from mortal eyes. Being part ghost type, Froslass never slept, and thus was perfect for that role.

"What about me?" A small voice piped up from Vulpix. She pawed his combat boots for attention. "Pick me! Pick me next!" Daniel chuckled at her antics, reaching down to pet her again.

"Vulpix sweetie, can you bring me some sticks for firewood? It would be a very big help." Daniel cooed, stroking her soft fur with care. The ice vixen vipped in agreement, delighted at being trusted with such a task. She darted off with purpose, eager to fulfill her important mission.

"What about us? What would you have us do?" Gardevoir asked, having finished her healing on Latios. Despite her willingness to help, Daniel knew the fairy type was exhausted, too stubborn to admit it. Or perhaps she just wanted to make herself more useful to him.

"Gardevoir, Latias, and Latios, I want you to rest for now." Daniel firmly replied. Gardevoir looked disappointed at that, but did not argue. Closing her red eyes and kneeling down, Gardevoir entered a sleeping trance to recover for a while. Latios and Latias stayed together, silently conversing with each other as they rested.

"I take it you need my help?" Aggron stated the obvious.

"Yes, Aggron. I need your strength for a moment." Aggron grunted in acknowledgment, following his trainer with earth crushing steps. They worked together to make a large fire pit, with Aggron moving small rocks to surround it. Aggron also broke dead tree limbs with his claws, gathering up larger pieces of firewood to burn. Afterwards, the massive steel type stood guard, vigilantly watching the surrounding area for any threats.

Vulpix was quick to return after that, a comical amount of small sticks shoved between her teeth. She ran up and dropped them in front of Daniel, looking up with her chest puffed out in pride.

"Well done, Vulpix! I knew I could count on you," Daniel praised, the frost type purring in delight as he rubbed her back. He worked with the kindling to prepare a fire, with Vulpix helping where she could.

It wasn't long before Charizard returned as well, carrying two freshly slain deer in his arms. "Hardly a challenge," the fire type snorted, throwing the two animals gracelessly upon the ground.

"Thank you, oh great flame master," Daniel joked. Taking out his fire steel and knife, he attempted to bring life to the fire pit. He was just about to get it to spark when a stream of flame ignited the sticks, courtesy of Charizard. The annoyed trainer glared at the draconic beast, who smiled smugly in reply.

"Show off," Daniel snorted, but accepted the outcome with no complaints. He moved over to skin one of the deer, while Charizard and Aggron took the other to share. Ignoring the tearing of flesh behind him, Daniel carved out strips of venison. With a roaring fire going, he placed the meat strips upon the rocks to cook. In that time, Sceptile had returned from the forest, a satchel filled with wild berries. He shared the fruit with his fellow Pokémon, particularly those that did not eat meat.

With the venison cooked, Daniel passed it around to his monster allies, saving a portion for himself. Taking a few ration bars and a canteen of water out, he ate calmly as his Pokémon finished their meals. Froslass stopped by briefly for some berries, before she vanished again to the unknown. Aggron took care of the deer corpses happily. Using his metal jaw, Aggron crudely crushed the bones and all into bloody shards, swallowing them whole with ease.

"I see your eating habits haven't improved, Aggron." Gardevoir spoke up, red eyes focused on Aggron with displeasure. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but learn some manners, would you? You're savagery make me sick."

"Spoiled brat," Aggron spat, glaring back at the fairy who annoyed him. "You could be grateful. You owe me your miserable life, remember?"

"I never asked for your help then," Gardevoir coldly replied. "I would have rather died then be in your debt." Aggron growled and moved away from the group, struggling to calm his anger down. Daniel gave an angry glare toward Gardevoir for her behavior, causing the fairy to flinch. Abandoning his food, he walked after Aggron, assuming the role of peacemaker yet again.

"That stupid fairy is pissing me off," Aggron growled, flexing his claws in irritation.

"Give her time and she'll see the truth, you know how stubborn she is," Daniel spoke. "You did the right thing that day, Gardevoir is just too prideful to admit that you saved her."

"Should I not have bothered then? Is this the thanks I get?" Aggron bitterly replied.

"Well, Gardevoir are very protective of their trainers, even to the point of death. There is no greater honor for them then to sacrifice themselves to save their master," Daniel pointed out. "She's upset that you took that away from her."

"So she's still a fool. Nothing has changed there." Aggron scoffed.

"She is in the wrong here, Aggron. I'm on your side in this matter," Daniel assured, placing a hand upon his massive metal friend. "I know Gardevoir can't keep her mouth shut, but will you promise me that you won't retaliate? You are far stronger then her, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'll do my best." Aggron grunted. "Though I'm tempted to smack her around." Knowing that was the best answer he could hope for, Daniel returned toward the group. He mentally chastised Gardevoir, who had the decency to look ashamed.

On the verge of falling asleep, Daniel shoveled the rest of his meal into his mouth. He didn't bother to change his clothes or wash, preferring to grab his sleeping bag and prepare to rest. Half dead to the world Daniel sat down, looking toward his team to voice his decision.

"I know we're far from home, and the last few days have been hell. Worse, we're stuck in a world we know nothing about. But I promise you all that no matter what happens, or how long it takes, we will find a way back home," Daniel declared. "But now, it's time to sleep." That statement was followed by sounds of agreement, the Pokémon preparing themselves to rest.

Taking off his combat boots and socks, Daniel slipped into his sleeping bag. Vulpix darted in a well, taking time to curl up against his body and nuzzle him affectionately. Daniel could only smile at the ice vixen's love for him, stroking her white fur with care. Her soft breathing lured Daniel to sleep quickly, his last thoughts at what the humans in this strange world would be like.


End file.
